Dimensional Rainbow
by Shadic Masters
Summary: Shadic has gotten himself into big trouble now, he went investigating a mysterious object but was followed by friends and swept them into it with him. Now he finds himself in a world of magic.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Hey, guys I know that I have done this story a lot of times and that I have kept restarting it. For the first try was because I found that I started to hate the stuff that happened in my stories, either it was too predictable for my liking or that one part dragged for too long and some of the parts in the stories were seemingly out of place to me. Also if you have any ideas for what I can do to improve on the story or ideas for the next chapter of the story, then please submit it. Then maybe I can do chapters faster because I have trouble thinking of events to spice it up a bit. If you have any OC`s that you would like me to add, give me the name, personality, appearance, age and yeah. You get what I mean, until I finish Chapter 1…See ya


	2. Chapter 1-The Rift

The Rift

In space, there was a star which was reaching a supernova state. This star had a dangerous component banished inside in it, soon the star would go supernova and explode creating something new that the component would most likely take advantage of that. Suddenly the star exploded and the component was released and drew the remaining star particles to itself, it soon became a blackhole but it converted into a wormhole because of the unstable state of the component. It fell down to Earth and landed in a park which was located near a school.

The school was currently waiting for the opposing team to come, as the wormhole landed and started to attach itself to the surface. The other team arrived, it was Kingsgrove versus Canterbury in tennis. The Kingsgrove team came out of the bus to meet their opponents, they went right past the wormhole for it was still invisible from its space travel. The equipment was given out for both teams and they started the matches, Kingsgrove won the 1st match and the 3rd match while Canterbury won the 2nd match and the 4th match. The D team won their match`s and the girls team won their matches for C but they lossed their D team matches.

Kingsgrove came out victorious by 1 point as they returned to the bus, they found that the bus hadn`t arrived back yet. So they went off to the local park to have a bit of fun, after a while a student named Shadic saw a swirling black and red portal and though that his eyesight was blacking out so he turned around to check. When he turned around he found that his eyesight was all right, his curiosity got the best of him and he went to investigate the black and red thing.

As he trekked closer and closer to the portal, he became aware that he was being followed. He turned around and found that he was being followed by his friends Zeca and Abigail "What are you two doing here?" asked Shadic as he slowly turned around to face his friends "What are you doing sneaking away from the group?" asked Zeca "That would be none of your business" replied Shadic as he continued walking towards his target "And if you keep following me, I'll deal with you later" he added but as he knew his friends, they would ignore his warnings and keep following him.

'Screw it, just get to the mysterious thing' thought Shadic as he started to sprint towards the portal. He heard a sudden burst of footsteps behind him and it sounded like more than two people "You have got to kidding me, like I don`t have enough problems" muttered Shadic as he kept running struggling to keep up his current speed as his mouth started to feel dry. Luckily he got to the portal before he got caught up with, he turned around to find himself with the whole tennis group staring at him with a mix of amazement, anger and confusion.

'Looks like I'm so doomed' thought Shadic as he took a step back and got swept off his feet by the gravitational pull of the portal, but managed to get his grip onto a tree root that was ahead of him, his strength was sapped very quickly so before long, he was straining and holding back a scream of pain. Zeca grabbed out to try and help him but ended up nearly getting swept off his feet as well, but Abigail held him back and stopped him from falling over and getting swept into the portal.

Shadic tried to move his hand to the branch closest to him to try get out of the stronger area of the gravitational pull, but before he reached the other branch. His hand was dragged back and he barely got it back on the branch he was holding onto, his friend kept trying to pull him back up. But he soon lost his grip and passed out from the pain while bringing his friends along with him through the portal.

**Inside the portal**

Shadic ping ponged against the boundaries of the wormhole, he bounced in one direction while his friends went in other directions. He started to get a 4 legged body and started to grow fur as well as his hair changing color and style, he grew a tail, wings and his a symbol of two swords criss-crossing with a flame behind it with a color-changing sphere that encircled them.

**On the other side (30 seconds later) **

Somepony came falling from the sky and slammed into the gravel road and lay there unconscious, he startled a mare nearby who quickly went to check his pulse before racing to her nearby friend to ask for help carrying him to the hospital. During his stay at the hospital, he stayed in critical state for days and surprisingly stayed alive. After a week he got into a more stable condition and started to have random returns of consciousness and he got glimpses of reality even though to him it felt like a dream.

The moments of consciousness lasted very briefly so he got glimpses of unicorns, alicorn and even pegasi. After five more days, he got into a normal state and started to move around and even take medicine by himself. 'Why does this place seem so unnatural to me?' thought Shadic as he was given his lunch 'Amnesia?, maybe and probably the most likely answer' "Hello" said a voice breaking into his thought and startling him a little, he turned around to face the source of the voice and came face to face with a yellow pegusus with pink hair and a worried face that a mother might give to a child when he or she gets hurt.

"Hi, do I know you?" asked Shadic still studying the pegusus to see if there was anything he had missed, but he stopped because he notice that the attention was making the pegusus shy "uuum…..I don`t think so" she said quietly "My name is Shadic, what`s yours?" asked Shadic trying to get the pegusus to loosen up a bit and not be so stressed. "My name is Fluttershy" muttered the pegusus as she looked down not daring to look at Shadic directly "I`m sorry but did you say Fluttershy" asked Shadic as the pegusus slowly nodded.

"Why are you so shy, loosen up it`s not like I'm going to hurt you" said Shadic getting tired of talking to a shy pegasus, "Sorry, I'm just nervous when I meet new people" said Fluttershy "Don't apologize, just don`t do it" explained Shadic "I find it hard talking to people who are shy" "I find it hard talking to people at all" explained Fluttershy in return "I can tell, now I remember a yellow and pink blur from my dreams, did that happen to be you?" asked Shadic "Um maybe, but I don`t think they were dreams" replied Fluttershy "I was here every time you regained consciousness" "So that was reality?" asked Shadic as he started to understand what state he had been in.

"Yes they had" replied Fluttershy as Shadic tried to get out of bed, but fell back on his back "How did I even get into this state?" asked Shadic groaning as he started to rub his back "Well, you just kind of fell from the sky" explained Fluttershy "You scared me because you landed not too far away from me" "So I fell from the sky and you took me to the hospital" said Shadic summing things up "Kinda" said Fluttershy "You don`t seem like you could carry someone with my weight, so who carried me here?" asked Shadic "That would be me" said a mare who had orange skin and yellow hair and seemed very strong.

"Well, that explains it" said Shadic as he tried to picture him falling from the sky and getting taken to hospital "Anyone know where I came from?" "No, you don`t seem to be able to fly, but how did you get in the air?" asked Fluttershy "I don`t even know where I came from so how can I know how I got in the air?" asked Shadic "Well, you`re not from around here because I have a friend that know pretty much everyone here" said the orange mare.

"Why do I have a bad feeling that our friend is going to scare me out of my mind for the next few days?" asked Shadic "I don`t know but you might be right, Pinkie Pie is a little unpredictable" said Fluttershy "A little? She`s absolutely unpredictable" said the orange mare "So what`s your name?' asked Shadic "My name`s Applejack" replied the orange mare "How much longer will it be till I can get out of hospital?" asked Shadic "Probably a few more weeks considering Earth ponies are strong" said Applejack "Earth ponies?" asked Shadic "Applejack just sighed before saying "Well you see sugarcube, Earth ponies are strong and are good at growing crops" "There are three types of ponies in this world, Pegasi, Unicorns and Earth ponies" explained Fluttershy.

"So I'm a Earth pony because I can`t use magic or fly?" asked Shadic as he tried to get out of bed "Yes" replied Fluttershy "I`d personally be a pegusus, no offense Applejack" said Shadic as he got out of bed and winced as he landed on the ground "Don`t worry" said Applejack "What`s that sprouting from your side?" asked Fluttershy before Shadic turned and looked at his side and found a small feathery object growing out "Whoa" yelled Shadic out of fright and he started rolling around trying to get it off before he heard a bone crack "Oww, that hurt" he said as he got back up and looked again at the spot "Their wings" gasped Applejack and Fluttershy as Shadic looked and examined his wings.

"How do I fly then?" asked Shadic as he spread his wings and felt a little pain so he shook them around and soon got the feel of them and started flapping them. He soon was unable to register what he was doing as he started zooming about doing tricks instinctively, when he stopped and was able to register his surroundings. Fluttershy and Applejack looked at him with a shocked face, you two alright?" asked Shadic as he tucked his wings back in "Yeah I think so, it`s just that…" said Fluttershy "That was AWESOME!' yelled a voice from the entrance to the room "Oww, my ears" said Shadic as he rubbed his ears.

"Holy Celestia, you have got to teach me those move" said the mare at the entrance of the room who had blue skin and rainbow hair "Well to be honest with you, I don`t know how I did that" said Shadic surprised at his skill "But then how would you do that?" asked the mare "Uuum…..instinct?" asked Shadic "I don`t care, just show me how to do it" said the mare "I bet you just don`t want to teach anyone and want everyone to like you" "There`s no convincing you now, is there?" asked Shadic "No, there`s no convincing Rainbow when it comes to flying tricks" said Applejack shaking her head.

"Fine I'll see if I can do it again, let`s go outside first thou" said Shadic "I think I caused a bit of damage to the room" "What damage, I don`t see any damage" said Applejack "I see a few dents in the wall" said Fluttershy "There`s more than a few dents, there pretty much dents on every part of the room except the beds" said Shadic. As they went outside, they met another group with a lavender unicorn with blackish purple hair with a violate and pink streak and standing next to her was another unicorn with who had white skin and curled up purple hair. Bouncing ahead of them was a pink mare with puffy pink hair "Let me guess, that`s your friend" said Shadic as he got ready to run "Yes" said Applejack who had a tear of sweat dropping off her forehead.

"See ya" said Shadic as he opened a window and jumped out before spreading his wings and flying away "Get back here, you said you would teach me those move" yelled Rainbow Dash as jumped out the window and started chasing him. "Ooh, ooh are they playing chase, can I play?" said Pinkie Pie a little too excited "I guess" said Applejack before Pinkie Pie jumped out the window "Weeeee" squealed Pinkie Pie as she started to descend "PINKIE PIE" yelled the three ponies as they went to the window and looked down to see Pinkie pie on a weird candy cane-like flying contraption and following Shadic and Rainbow Dash.

After a few minutes, Shadic landed "That should be far enough" said Shadic "Well, no it`s not" yelled a voice from above him, he looked up to see Rainbow franticly trying to get away from a UFO. Soon he saw that the UFO was a weird mechanism that looked like a flying candy cane and seated on it was a pink object, but soon the images sharpened and it turned out to be Pinkie Pie "Crap" said Shadic as he started to run away. "Hey you the new pony?" yelled Pinkie Pie from 10 meters away "No, I`m certainly not" Shadic yelled back "I don`t recognize you, you are new!" said Pinkie Pie full of excitement as she landed her weird machine.

"No, no, no noooooo" muttered Shadic as he started to run faster and managed to get 10 meters away "Hopefully, I put some more distance between us" muttered Shadic as he continued running but he heard a voice that destroyed his hopes "Why are you running?" asked Pinkie Pie as she bounced along beside him, all Shadic could do was stare at her in horror before recovering and suddenly just speeding away leaving a trail of smoke behind him "YAY, were playing a game" yelled Pinkie Pie as she bounced along after Shadic.

"Gotta get away from this crazy mare" said Shadic as he concentrated on not falling over while keeping up his speed "Whatcha running from" asked Pinkie Pie who just seem to be bouncing along beside him "I give up" said Shadic as he fell to the ground in exhaustion "Give up on what?" asked Pinkie Pie still bouncing around Shadic as he recovered from the effects of exhaustion "I give up on trying to get away from you" replied Shadic "Why would you run away from me?" asked Pinkie Pie "Your friends said you were crazy" replied Shadic.

"Okey docky" said Pinkie Pie as if she understood everything perfectly '….' thought Shadic. At that moment Rainbow Dash decided to come down from the cloud she had been hiding on "Where have you been?" asked Shadic as he stood back up and shook his legs to get the blood flowing into his legs "I was busy with something" fibbed Rainbow Dash as she landed beside Shadic. "You ok?" "I guess I am" said Shadic as he was stretching his legs. "Let`s go back to the hospital, I feel like I just wasted energy on a lost cause" said Shadic "Well, it kinda was a lost cause, you didn`t get to outrun Pinkie Pie" reasoned Rainbow Dash "Shut up" said Shadic as he felt dumb for doing that "Race you?" asked Rainbow Dash and before hearing an answer sped off.

"Get back here you.." said Shadic before he sped on after Rainbow Dash "Cheater" he muttered as he found himself right behind Rainbow Dash, before her tail got in his eyes and he started flying blindly. He remembered that if someone`s blinded they would go in circles so Shadic slowed down and let his tears wash out the hair. When he recovered, he found that Rainbow Dash was flying in front of him with a worried look on her face. But as soon as she saw that he had recovered, her facial expression turned to annoyed. "What were you doing with your face in my tail?" asked Rainbow Dash disgusted "I`m sorry, I still need to get used to these wings" apologized Shadic "I was trying to keep up with you, but I lost vision for a moment an…." "You were in my tail, am I right?" finished Rainbow Dash "Yeah" said Shadic "Then this time, you go in front" said Rainbow Dash "And it`s not a race" "Sure" said Shadic as he started to fly before he knew it, he was flying straight towards the hospital.

He was about 2 meters away from the building, he felt strange that he wasn`t panicking even in this situation. Even stranger was that he knew exactly what he was doing and as he was within 1 meter of the wall, he started going up and got a few shocked faces from Applejack, Fluttershy and their friends. As he got to the top of the building, he spotted an open window and did an arc and flew in. He nearly knocked over a tray of food and scared a poor trolley mare "Where in Equestria did you come from" yelled the mare as she was surprised.

The mare had a country accent "I came from outside" said Shadic "Could you tell me where the stairs are? I`ve never been up on this level" "Uuum Sure, Just go down that way and you find it" replied the mare "Thanks" said Shadic as he walked down the corridor and found the staircase. He walked down to the sixth floor to find Rainbow Dash and her friends waiting for him "Was that you flying?" asked the purple unicorn "I think so" replied Shadic "What do you mean I think so?" asked Rainbow Dash "It was either you or someone else" "Let`s just a say that I have a problem with my flying" said Shadic "That`s definitely the truth" said Rainbow Dash annoyed again "You already know that I'm sorry for doing that" said Shadic as he felt a wave of dizziness "I guess I can`t blame you" said Rainbow as her expression turned from annoyed to shamed.

"What happened anyway?" asked the purple unicorn "I`ll let Rai…" started Shadic before another wave of dizziness came down on him, this time even stronger. His legs started to feel as if they had been made from jelly, his eyesight started to get blurry "Are you alright Shadic?" asked Fluttershy but all Shadic heard was a tiny whisper. His eyelids started to close and he began to feel faint, he heard the others talking about him but all he heard was his name and a few other words.

**Shadic`s POV**

The next day, I woke up in a hay bale and decided to look around and investigate my surroundings, as I walked around I noticed that the area was a storehouse. I drew this conclusion because of the stack of vegetable stored in the side, each one sorted by its kind and flavor. I walked past the vegetables area and found some apples and couldn`t resist taking one to eat for my throat was dry, I knew that this was all carefully planned out so that one vegetable didn`t taste bad because of another one. I found my way towards the entrance after going through the maze of vegetables. I knew I could`ve used his wings, but he didn`t dare use them from what happened yesterday.

My memory of the past day`s events were clear except for the point before he landed or how he got here. I racked my brains to try and get some information from the part where there was a large chunk of memory gone 'First my old memory is gone, now I can`t even remember my first day here' I thought as I got frustrated and released my anger on a tree which I passed and knocked some apples down. Most of the apples hit me and gave me a headache because most hit my head, my wings were wounded a bit so I was a little happy because it helped me not to fly.

I started to buck some more trees just to practice dodging which I was surprisingly good at 'Maybe I was good at dodging when before my loss of memory' I thought as I kicked more and more trees and had most of them land in buckets I had found outside the storehouse. As I kept dodging the apples and moving buckets to areas where apples were and caught them in it "Well, well this is surprising" said a voice which had a country accent "Applejack?" I asked as I stopped my routine and got hit by a few apples again.

"Yep, Nice routine you got here" complimented Applejack "I guess, I just woke up in that storehouse over there and decided to kick some trees to let out some frustration" I replied "Then what`s with all the dodging?" asked Applejack mockingly "I got hit by apples so I decided to practice my accuracy at dodging?" I said "I guess that a pretty good reason" considered Applejack as I tried to kick an apple into one of the buckets, but it bounced on the rim and hit applejack in the face and got her slightly annoyed. "So that`s how you wanna play hmm" said Applejack who had pulsing veins on her forehead and her face had darkened.

"I`m guessing I'm in trouble" I said frightened so I started to run and stretch my wings and I slowly started to glide upwards "Get back here!" yelled an angry Applejack "Freak, I'm dead" I muttered to myself before I went into auto-pilot and my wings started to fly on their own. He zoomed upwards and started to make a break for it and flew through clouds "Woohoo" I said in joy as I continued to fly and I flew back and nearly collided with Applejack.

I decided to fly back and got tackled to the ground by Applejack, as soon as I hit the ground. I closed my eyes and braced myself for a hit, but all I heard a chuckling Applejack "What`s so funny?" I asked as I continued to brace myself for the hit as I knew of disarmament "You" replied Applejack still chuckling "How?" I asked as he loosened a bit and opened his eyes to get jabbed in the shoulder and as I was surprised by the pain, I involuntarily let out a yell of pain.

"What was that for?" I asked as I rubbed my shoulder to try loosen up the muscles that got cramped up when I felt the impact of the punch "Your eyes are slits" replied Applejack who was cautiously walking backwards but was also eyeing me intently "What do you mean? My eyes are…" I began as I looked into it and saw my eyes were slits which stopped me from talking.

As I looked in the puddle and I saw that something was different with my wings. As I spread them, they felt different and…cold. When I saw them, I saw that they were a dragon and bat merge (It had the dragon wing design, but was leathery with a few bit`s scaly). I suddenly felt a wave of dizziness wash over me as I felt my body heat sap away, after a moment I blacked out.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Meanwhile at Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie Pie was preparing a surprise party "I wonder what he likes?" asked Pinkie Pie to herself as she enthusiastically jumped around and put up ribbons in a different colors. As she was doing this, the white unicorn with a pure purple mane came into the shop and exclaimed "Sweet Celestia, this place is a mess" "How is it a mess Rarity" asked Pinkie Pie as she stopped her decorating for a second "There are streamers on the ground, balloons laid everywhere" said Rarity as she continued to inspect the room "and there`s nothing else".

"But it think Shadic would like a Black and Dark Blue theme" continued Rarity as she started pacing around think of new ideas "All done" yelled Pinkie Pie enthusiastically as she hopped around and hung up black coverings on the wall to cover the pink and yellow. Pinkie Pie was in the process of placed sparkly blue stars on the black background when Applejack appeared "I don`t think we can give Shadic a party" said Applejack startling Rarity while Pinkie Pie continued as if nothing had happened.

"Why?" asked Rarity as she walked over to Applejack "Shadic turns out to be one of Nightmare Moons servants" replied Applejack "How? I never saw him like that" exclaimed Rarity "He turned into one when I was chasing him" explained Applejack "then he kinda fainted" "Well, we defeated Nightmare Moon so maybe he isn`t evil" guessed Rarity "I guess, just go on with the party" said Applejack "I`ll tell Twilight to get the elements in case he is evil" "Ok" said Rarity before going back to helping Pinkie Pie with the party preparations.

5 hours later, Shadic was awake and heading towards Sugar Cube corner with Rainbow Dash still trying to get him to teach her his moves and his only reply was "I don`t know how to do it" but she kept pestering him. Each fail just made her more determined to get the answer out of him, finally Shadic gave in and said "Fine, I'll try to teach you" as he felt uncomfortable with the distance between him and Rainbow Dash as she started to fly around and do loop the loops with a victorious radiance glowing around her. Rainbow Dash landed and rubbed her cheek against his instinctively before noticing all the weird looks from the ponies around them and hurriedly moved away with a blush on her face.

"Let`s hurry up to the party before any more of this happens" muttered Shadic nervously as he started to gallop towards Sugar Cube corner which he had seen from outside the hospital and what Applejack had to him to go to. As soon as Shadic burst in, he was greeted by a pair of yellow reptile eyes that he found to be very familiar. Rainbow Dash came in and nearly knocked Shadic over before looking up and seeing the yellow eyes and screaming.

"What`s this all about?" asked Shadic as he tried to look for the light switch. When he found it, he was met with a surprise as it made the room seem like night time. Shadic looked around the room in awe "You guys have really been busy" said Shadic before he turned to his right and saw a silhouette that revealed that there was a pony there, he just decided to look away. But he stayed alert incase whatever pony was there wouldn`t be able to tackle him. He continued admiring the room "What is this for?" asked Shadic before Pinkie just jumped in front of his face and screamed "Surprise".

It took Shadic a second to recover "Surprise party?" he asked "Yeah, Pinkie Pie likes giving parties to people who are new to the town" said Rainbow Dash "Wait, wait when did I say I was moving here?" asked Shadic "Since you got into the hospital" replied Twilight as she came out of the shadows, "And where am I gonna live?" asked Shadic "At Rainbows house" said Twilight "…..." was Shadic`s reply. "I`m dead" muttered Shadic "Now you have to teach me" said Rainbow Dash happily "I`ll be right back" said Shadic as he walked out of the house.

"I`m gonna have a lot of trouble in my life" muttered Shadic "Hopefully I don`t get famed for anything and can control my actions" "What are you talking about?" asked a voice from behind that scared Shadic "Nothing that you should know, Rainbow Dash" replied Shadic as he turned around and went back into the house. "So I'm living with Rainbow Dash?" asked Shadic just to be sure "Yeah, is that a problem?" asked Rainbow Dash as she just glared at Shadic from above "…No, just making sure" replied Shadic "Good" said Rainbow Dash "Let`s just enjoy the party" said Shadic eager to change the topic "YAY! Who wants punch!" yelled Pinkie.

**After the party (2 hours later)**

"So where is your house?" asked Shadic "Follow me" replied Rainbow Dash as she flew skywards at an adequate pace "So your house is in the sky?" asked Shadic who was intrigued "Yeah, is that unusual for you?" asked Rainbow Dash "It just seems weird, I don`t know, but maybe this is something from my past" replied Shadic "Houses on the ground seem like what we had back where I lived" "Sounds Boring" said Rainbow Dash as they ascended "Well, at least we have somewhere to live" countered Shadic "Oh, and thanks for letting me stay with you" "No problem, just no funny stuff" said Rainbow Dash "Doubt that`s gonna happen" said Shadic as he smirked as they arrived at Rainbows house "This looks cool" said Shadic who was impressed since he was new to flying houses.

"Not my choice of words" said Rainbow Dash "I`d like to say it`s awesome" "Fine, fine awesome it is" said Shadic "Is it getting cold or something?" asked Rainbow Dash as she opened the door and invited Shadic in "Not that much since we`re inside now" said Shadic "These clouds make good insulators" he added as he leaned on the clouds as felt the warmth stored in them "I`ll sleep on the couch, you can sleep on my bed" said Rainbow Dash as she hopped on the couch "How about we switch, I'm lucky enough that you let me sleep in this house" started Shadic "I`m not gonna take that much hospitality and take you bed" "I`d rather sleep on the couch knowing that my visitor is safe" replied Rainbow Dash.

"I`m not taking a no for an answer, I don`t want to be shown hospitality that I don`t deserve" said Shadic "You deserve it since you are gonna teach me your flying tricks" countered Rainbow Dash as Shadic just put his head to the wall "If I'm gonna teach you, I'm gonna need a clean conscience" said Shadic "That`s not gonna happen if I sleep on your bed" "OK, you win" said Rainbow Dash as she got off the couch and headed for the bed 'His more difficult than I thought he was' thought Rainbow Dash.


	3. Chapter 2-Hard Survival

Hard Survival

**Morning 6:00am**

Shadic was the first one up as the sun was just starting to rise, he sat up rubbing his head "That was a rough night, did it happen?" asked Shadic as he rubbed his eyes and he finally looked around properly. 'Guess it was real' thought Shadic as he stretched his limbs "Did you have a good sleep Shadic?" asked Rainbow Dash as she came down the stairs "Kinda" he replied "How about you?" "Just about as good as they get" explained Rainbow Dash.

Shadic hopped off the couch and walked to the door before opening it and dashing out and flying off "Hey, get back here" yelled Rainbow Dash as she ran after him "What?" asked Shadic as he turned around "You're not getting away from me" replied Rainbow Dash as she caught up with Shadic "I`m not trying to escape, just want to test out how fast I can fly" said Shadic as they both hovered in the air "Then race ya" said Rainbow Dash as quickly as she could before flying off. 

This took Shadic a moment to receive what she said "Oh, no you don`t" said Shadic as he flew off right after her without setting himself to a certain speed. He had accidently sent himself on the course to a Sonic Boom, he had just started to catch up on Rainbow Dash when he was flung forward by quite a bit of force "Woaaaaaaah" he yelled as he got flung forward before flinching and losing his state of mind when he heard the explosion.

As his mind registered the event that just happened before his eyes refocused and he re-adjusted his flight pattern to that he wasn`t plummeting towards the ground. After he got used to the speed, he found certain areas of his body seemed to be freezing over and other parts seemed like they were burning to the degree that he was having troubles just keeping his flight path steady. The burning started to fade away after about 2 minutes, when it faded, he was able to concentrate properly on his flight path.

Shadic looked over his shoulder and saw that his tail was continually trailing from an explosion of dark colors (Purple, Black, and Blue) in the sky which seemed to be expanding indefinitely. 'What is this about?' thought Shadic as he continued on his way and soon the feeling of iciness started to fade away slowly. As this happened, Shadic noticed a sudden decrease in his speed because he felt the brutal force of air resistance that had become non-existent when he was going through the Sonic Boom.

**Shadic's POV**

'I wonder where Rainbow Dash went?' I thought to myself as I looked around and found myself near a giant city that seemed a lot more luxurious than Ponyville. "Is this the capital of the pony species?" I asked myself. "Hey, is that you Shadic?" yelled a voice from below me. I looked down to see a purple unicorn "Yes" I replied as I flew down and slowly realized that it was Twilight. "Do you know who did that Sonic Boom?" asked Twilight as Shadic landed "I`m not too sure myself" I replied since I was actually confused if it was actually me or someone else.

"Hey, you look a little different" said Twilight interrupting my thoughts, "Really?" I asked before checking my wings and legs and found that there were streaks of purple that surrounded my eyes and trailed down and reconnected at the top of my tail. I looked at my legs and found that there was a jagged ring of lightning around each of my legs "Maybe I did do it after all" I thought aloud "You did it?" asked Twilight "That`s exactly what Rainbow said, but how can you do it when you had just came into this world!" "I…" I started before Twilight interrupted me by saying "Maybe you are from this world, you might be a scout coming from another part of this world who wants to start a war on us".

"First of all, I'm not a scout" said Shadic as he put his hoof in front of Twilight`s mouth to signal not to talk "Second, I'm have no memory and third, do I look like I want to start a war with Equestria?" I finished "Sorry, just weird that you can do a Sonic Boom and turn to a Batpony" "What`s a Batpony?" I asked before trying to make a mental image of what a Batpony would look like. All I managed to succeed in imaging was a pony with bat wings "A batpony is basically a pony who has the abilities and some of the features of bats" explained Twilight "So they see well in the dark, sleep during the say, have bat wings and hang from the ceiling?" I asked "Umm, yes except for the fact that they can`t hang from the ceiling" said Twilight.

"Ok, how does that have anything do with me being able to do a sonic boom?" I asked "I mean planes have been the only thing able to do this" "What are planes?" asked Twilight "Oh, then they aren`t in this world" I said surprised. "Well, are you getting your memory back?" asked Twilight "No, but maybe something clicked and the end result was that knowledge" I said when he had finished summing up the cause of it.

"You two done with the nerdy talk?" asked Rainbow Dash from behind scaring me and Twilight "How long have you been there?" asked Twilight "Ever since I saw that faded strip of those dark colors" replied Rainbow Dash landing next to Twilight "Why`d you do a Sonic Boom right in front of my face" she added as she leaned in very close to my face with a very angry face. "You can`t exactly blame me, I'm not good at flying and I'm yet to master how fast I fly" I argued "I didn`t even think it was possible to do a Sonic Boom!"

"That`s still no excuse for doing something to me that could have sent me to hospital or possibly even kill me which would have been better than having my wings broken!" yelled Rainbow who was tearing up a bit now "Are sonic booms really that powerful?" I asked "Yes, it is" said Twilight "She was lucky that she hit a cloud that was soft and it wasn`t a cloud that was they use to make the buildings" she finished before noticing that I was walking towards the edge of the castle.

"What are you doing" asked Twilight "Going somewhere I can train without hurting anyone" I replied as I spread my wings and launched myself off the ground and took flight towards the mountains that were a few km away 'Should be able to get there before I run out of energy' I thought as I flew towards the mountain before hearing Rainbow Dash say "You're not leaving without me" "You're the reason why I'm leaving" I said as I slowed down so I could reason with her properly.

"I could help you control you speed" said Rainbow Dash with a caring tone "OK, now that`s a tone that I didn`t expect from you" I said "But I said I'm leaving to train where I can`t hurt anyone, if your there than I might hurt you again" "I`m helping you, you can`t stop me" said Rainbow Dash stubbornly "Just watch me" I replied as I dived towards the ground well aware that my speed are increasing by the second.

As I dived towards the ground, I closed my eyes because of the air resistance that was making it very hard to keep my eyes open. As soon as I was closing in with the countryside, I spread my wings and I very quickly and the air resistance made me feel as if I had been struck by lightning and I was cringing from the pain. My inner auto pilot took over as soon as part of me blacked out and I was guided by my instinct and the goal to evade Rainbow Dash.

I suddenly flew up steeply and found myself in the sky as I regained full consciousness and just hovered in that spot for a moment as re-gathered what I was doing before I flew off towards the mountains before looking back to make sure that Rainbow Dash wasn`t there.

**Meanwhile…**

"Well, I lossed him" said Rainbow Dash "For someone who doesn`t know how to control their speed sure knows how to maneuver" "Wait a moment, that sounds very familiar" she said as she racked her brain to try think of who Shadic could be.

**Back to Shadic`s POV**

"Time to go to the mountains" I said before hearing my stomach growl 'should have brought some food, but I should be able to find some down there in the forest' I thought as I looked down upon the sinister looking forest. I started to fly down towards the forest and saw something moving, it seemed like wood? "What the heck is that?" I asked myself before ignoring it and going into the forest only to get tackled to the ground by some kind of wolf.

Somehow my eyes quickly adjusted to the dark and became clear, it was like I having night vision. The wolf seemed like a prop from a movie, it was made out of wood but then came the smell of its breath as it roared at me. I struck it from under it head, before striking it in the stomach with my hind legs and sending it flying. I looked around and as expected, there was a bunch more wolves around me. I flew up towards a tress and grabbed a thin but long piece of flint and a sharp stone before landing in a fork and getting branches to make a comfortable shelter and somewhere where I could get prepared.

'I`m gonna need a weapon if I'm gonna fight' I thought "I got a piece of flint and a sharp stone "I know I can make a sword, but is it possible to make a dagger as well?" I asked myself before setting to work and using the sharp stone to break the piece of flint into pieces, this is a process called knapping. The pieces of flint that were just on the little platform I made, I got 2 small but sturdy stick with one bigger than the other and some of the stringy bark to make a rope to attach the it to a sharp piece of flint to create a flint dagger.

I threw it at the tree to see if it was good enough to be thrown, but it was a slight bit unbalanced and landed too low and too much to the right, I retrieved it and set to work making a sword before starting to make a bow with the string that I made from the stringy bark and tested the wood to see if it was stretchy and sturdy at the same time. The wood wasn`t the best type for bows, but I managed to make one that could shoot arrows.

I made the arrows from the sturdy sticks from the trees that the tree I was standing on which looked like redwood which was pretty sturdy and tying sharp pieces of flint to the tip. I started to shoot the wooden wolves, but they seemed to keep reforming some even merging with others. I found it nearly impossible to kill them. The wolves kept reforming, they had nearly reached me because of the amount I had destroyed which had formed together. Soon I was so tired and hungry, I thought I was gonna die. Until a few minutes had passed, I had given up on trying to kill the wolves. I decided to make some survival gear, which included a bottle with a cleaning system, the only thing I needed was charcoal to finish the filter.

I continued to make a belt in which I customized to fit my throwing knives and daggers as well as a belt to hold my sword. I stood up to test the weight and it was alright, I made a bag that held rope, arrows and drink bottle. There was an idea in my mind that was very tempting since for some reason I liked fire, I was very tempted to start a fire in the tree. Then put it out and put make a torched and burn the wolves to the ground, but the side effect was that the forest would be burnt to the ground.

After a few minutes of considering the options, my sanity stated to deteriorate and I found myself on the ground slicing the wooden wolves into billions of pieces and they didn`t reform, besides some little pieces which were big enough to become mouse like creature. When they all disappeared, I used their remains to make a fire before shooting some squirrels and cooking them. After I started to eat the cooked squirrel before it hit me that I was a pony and that ponies herbivores, but I was eating meat and actually enjoying it.

I took a moment to look at myself since the sonic boom that I had managed to achieve which had nearly kill Rainbow Dash, I notice that I was fully awake and it was bright as day even though it was obvious that it was the middle of the night. I opened my mouth and felt a quite a few pointy teeth that allowed me to eat meat with no problem. I finished eating, put out the fire and took some charcoal for future burning and also for the filter system. After that, I flew up into a tree and cover it with leave and covered myself with grass and went to sleep.

**Meanwhile at Sugar Cube Corner**

"I`m sure Shadic is the son of Streak Lightning Masters" said Rainbow Dash hitting the table "Just because he can do a Sonic Boom doesn`t mean he`s the son of this Master Ninja" said Twilight "He can`t control his speed and is very good a maneuvers" argued Rainbow Dash "All of Streak`s sons were naturals at maneuvers, but weren`t very good with speed control" "We`ll see when he comes back" said Rarity "Agreed" all of them except Rainbow Dash said in unison

**The next morning 6am: Shadic**

"This was a bad idea to sleep like this" I mumbled grumpily "Should have slept on a cloud or something because wood is not a good foundation even covered with leaves" I added before sitting up and looking at my surroundings. There was the charred ground from the campfire, pieces of wood everywhere from the wolves but other than that, there was nothing else around me besides the trees. 'Better go hunt some animals' I thought as I flew out of the tree and saw a plump bunny near a tree and shot it, but I missed and I hit it`s leg and stopped it from running.

I shot it in the head with a second arrow before collecting the dead rabbit and my arrows, the suddenly I saw a glint from the corner of my eyes. I turned around and saw a skeleton that was being covered by a bunch of mice, one of them saw me and tried to bite me. Guided by instinct, I pulled out my dagger and stabbed it. To my surprise, it was still alive and was trying to scratch me. Suddenly the rest of the mice ran towards me, I flew up to avoid them but a few sprouted wings and flew after me.

I threw the rat that was on my dagger at them, some of the mice went to make sure that the rat was ok, but most of the mice continued chasing me. 'Why are they chasing me, are they like skunk's which spray an object and won`t let go till they have revenge on it?' I asked myself as I cut another mouse down and continued till there was only one and ended its life by throwing the bloody dagger at it. I hovered there and waited for more to come up and chase me but none came up.

"I still have a rabbit, I just need somewhere to cook it" I said as my stomach growled I continued towards the mountains for a while before seeing an open area in the forest with a lake. Suddenly I realized how thirsty I was and slowly hovered down to the area and drinking from it with my drinking straw which had the filter system. I got a bowl that I had made and filled it with the water, then I put the drinking straw on top of the drink bottle I made and poured the water down the straw and filled it to the top before packing everything back in the pack and making a fire to cook my rabbit.

I walked over to the nearest tree and broke a branch off, I then sat next to my fire since it was getting a chilly. I carved the branch into a long thin stick that was sturdy and then got a piece of flint that would be perfect to make a spear. I attached it together before working on the handle to try make it easier to hold and wield. I threw the spear and it was a little off so I balanced it a bit more and it flew like a plane that had no propellers.

When my meat was cooked, I took a bite of it but I immediately spat it out. I couldn`t eat it, it just didn`t taste right, I touched my teeth and found that it wasn`t sharp anymore. "Guess I have to eat grains again unless I find a way to transform back into a batpony" I said to myself. I went around the forest to try find something edible, I came along something that looked like blackberries. 'What are these' I asked myself before I felt a wave of nausea and I quickly put a bit of meat in my mouth to try make myself eat it. Surprisingly I didn`t need to it tasted good as well, I sat up and ate some more of the rabbit. My vision was good again in the dark, I looked at the sunlight for a second and my eyes started to hurt.

'So I stay in the dark and I become a batpony, make a mental note of that' I thought to myself. Better continue to the mountains as I made my way into the sunlight and waited a moment till I felt my wing start to block the wind a little more than the bat wings did. I started to fly up and continued flying towards the mountains.

**At the mountain**

'Well, I better fine a temporary area to live' I thought as I looked around for a cave for an opening in the mountain. I found a little crevice, big enough for me to fit though. I started to make a fire and cooked the rest cooked the rest of the squirrels that I had only half cooked the other day. The cave looked pretty empty, I hung my bow outside and put grass on it to try make straw.

A few hours later, the straw was made as I finished my lunch. I spread it out across the floor and put a large piece of bark that had a lot of straw to the side. I went outside and started flying around from side to side, while counting how many seconds it took for me to get from one side to the other. Going from very slow to very fast, soon I was zooming into the sky and trying to get another Sonic Boom 'No one`s around me so I'm alright to do this' I thought as I sped up more and more. I was soon thrown forward then again and I nearly lost balance. Soon he felt flames burning his back, and suddenly he found himself encased in fire and losing consciousness.


End file.
